The Legend of Zelda: The Darkness Saga Pt 1
by TheLoneWolfe90
Summary: A sequel to the Legend of Zelda: A Love Through Twilight, Link, Midna, Gerrik, and Marisa are all attending Princess Natasha's coming of age celebration, when suddenly disaster strikes and Gerrik, Marisa, and Natasha are all thrown into a war, a war like none of their parents have seen before, Allies will become enemies, Enemies will be come Allies, and it all starts NOW!


**The Legend of Zelda: The Darkness Saga PT 1**

**Chapter 1: The Coming of Age...Part 1**

"Link are you almost ready?" Midna asked as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her husband, she wore a regal dress of turquoise and black, her hair done up into a bun.

"Yeah, yeah, I still can't believe this thing fits me." Link said, he had got rid of his royal garb for his old Hero Tunic, boots, and white leggings, on his back was the Master Sword, and on his hand shining as brightly as ever was the Triforce of Courage. He had the seamstress fix the tears and rips that it had received in the battles he had against Ganondorf, Zant, and even Elric. He of course was missing his shield, because ever since that fateful battle 19 years ago, his arm hadn't been able to support the weight of a shield.

"I still can't believe Zelda wants you to wear that ratty old thing, to Tasha's coming of age." Marisa said, her long flowing dirty blonde hair, which was apparently given to her by her father since EVERYONE in the Twilight Realm had orange hair, even her own brother, was down straight to her mid back, and she wore a dark red and black dress that hugged her teenage curves.

"I'll have you know little missy, this tunic was not only worn by me when I saved not only Hyrule, but OUR kingdom as well...but it was also worn by the great Hero of Time that served before me...YOUR Grandfather!" Link retorted. Marisa just rolled her eyes.

"And one day Gerrik will done a similar outfit." Midna said as she eyed her husband up and down, his outfit bringing back good and bad memories.

"Like hell I will." Gerrik said as he descended the stairs from the upper part of the castle, he wore black leggings, and a dark green tunic, his orange hair in a mess.

"Geez kid, do I have to do everything? You're sixteen." Midna said as she used her powers to tuck in and unwrinkle Gerrik's shirt and comb his hair. "There perfect." She said. Gerrik rolled his eyes.

"Alright, everyone got everything? You got the earrings we had the craftsman make?" Link asked his wife as he unsheathed his sword. She nodded. He stared at his kids next. "You have your presents?" He asks, both kids nodded. He made one more motion with his sword. "We so need to finish the mirrors." He joked before slicing the air with sword creating a rift between dimensions.

"We will sooner or later." Midna said as she and kids walked through the portal one at a time, Link just rolled his eyes and followed, closing the portal behind him.

"And suddenly I am underdressed." Link whined as the four Twili Royals walked into the courtyard.

"Ah, but it should be us who are underdressed in the presence of the man who saved both Kingdoms." Conner said as he walked up in his royal garb. Zelda smiled as well as she embraced Midna.

"The four of you look stunning." She said complimenting the four of them. Midna smiled.

"And where is the girl of honor?" She asked. Conner looked up to the close curtains of Tasha's room.

"Apparently getting ready, that girl can be so indecisive." The Warrior King chuckled as he nudged Gerrik. "But she hasn't seen you in two years, so she says she wants to look her best." He says chuckling. It was no secret that the Prince of Twilight and the Princess of Hyrule had a thing for one another, everyone could see it, except by the way Gerrik dressed...

Fanfare's blew and everyone turned their attention to the Castle Stairway. "My lords and ladies, allow me to introduce to you, Princess Natasha Hylia, Princess of Hyrule." The bard said as the ebony doors opened, and out walked Natasha in all her beauty, her blonde locks were curled and done up in an elegant bun, with her bangs hanging in front of her face, she wore ruby red lipsticks, and a light blush, she also wore a shoulderless elegant red dress. The room fell silent at her beauty and the knights all bowed, Link fell to a knee as the Princess neared them after descending the stairs, and when he noticed Gerrik hadn't done so, yanked him down. Natasha smiled.

"You may rise Gerrik and Link of the Twili, you are no commoner in front of me, as I am not royalty before you." She said. Link rose swiftly and brushed the dirt off his leggings, but Gerrik remained kneeled.

"That is where you are wrong my Princess, you are royalty, royalty and beauty the likes of which my eyes have never seen before." Gerrik said. Link rolled his eyes as everyone went about their partying ways. Marisa faked a gag as Conner smirked. Gerrik rose and took one of Natasha's gloved hands into his bare one. He rose it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Happy birthday." He said softly, Natasha smiled and pulled him into a hug. She released him shortly after and after saying hello to the royals, and Link, Midna, and Marisa wishing her a happy birthday, Natasha hung onto Gerrik's arm and made their rounds for her to greet her people, Conner and Zelda following behind. Link could hear ruffling in the bushes, and his senses caught the scent of a booze ridden assassin. He drew his sword swiftly and caught the man as he darted out of the bush. The knights barely had time to move before Link was upon him. The two men said nothing as the drunkard stood up from catching Link's fist to his face.

"Who in the Sam 'Ell are...oh Goddesses it's the 'Ero of 'Ilight! I 'idn't sign on fer dis...I'm outta 'ere." He said as he quickly made his way back to the rope that he had used to climb the wall. But something still didn't seem right to Link. Suddenly he heard Natasha scream, and the knight's all draw their weapons. Link whirled around as he held the Master Sword at the ready, and in the air was a floating black mass.

'_It's him Master...the time has come..._'

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: And I bet you all hate me right about now, for one, this is WAY OVER DUE...and two EPIC Cliff Hanger is Epic. Peace.


End file.
